Many current automotive vehicles are provided with visual displays for presenting information to the driver or passengers. Usually such displays are built into the infotainment systems or the instrument cluster. The graphical content of these displays is usually generated by a controller. Generally, the controller contains at least a CPU (central processing unit) and a GPU (graphic processing unit). Usually a part of the image content presented is considered as “safety critical.” Examples of such safety critical information are a selected gear, a warning message such as low tyre pressure or an airbag malfunction. Such information is deemed safety critical because presentation of incorrect information could lead to a situation where the safety of a driver or passenger could be put at risk. Known solutions for verifying the information sent out to a display screen employ an additional apparatus. Usually a checksum is generated over critical areas of the screen and matched against pre-calculated checksums. In cases where the checksum does not match, this indicates that there is a problem with the displayed image. The display could then be entirely disabled so that incorrect information is not presented to the driver. Such an additional check method is required to fulfil the functional safety requirements to achieve an ASIL certification. US 20110057951 describes a display comprising a merged image composed of a non-safety relevant part such as a speedometer scale and a safety relevant part such as the speedometer needle. An image monitor compares a part of the image corresponding to the safety relevant part with a reference for that part. Integrity checkers employed in the known solutions ensure bit-accurate accuracy when performing their check. Such a meticulous method can lead to false alarms which can cause many cars to be sent back to the manufacturer for inspection and may lead to a poor perception of the car maker's quality.